<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Forgive Me by Clarrisani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389707">Please Forgive Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani'>Clarrisani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Jensen serenades Misha for forgiveness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Forgive Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misha faceplanted into the couch, careful not to spill his drink as he went down. He groaned, burying his face into the cushions. It had been a long few weeks. His shooting schedule had been full which had left him exhausted. There had been a director that clearly didn’t like him given the comments he had overheard about him. A tweet had gone viral for all the wrong reasons – he should have known better than to tweet at 4am when he was angry.</p><p>But those weren’t even the worst thing. The worst thing was the fact he and Jensen were fighting. It had been stupid really – a prank that had gone wrong. Misha had almost gotten hurt, and with everything adding up it had made him angry and snappy. Rather than apologise Jensen had doubled down and lashed out, which had made Misha even more angry.</p><p>Jared had originally tried to stay out of it but had become the middle man between the two of them. Initially it had been to pass messages back and forth, each one more passive aggressive than the last one. Eventually Jared had put his foot down, storming into Misha’s trailer and ripping him a new one. Misha had a feeling Jensen had got an equal serve. Now Jared wasn’t talking to either of them.</p><p>So with everything going on Misha was at the point where he just wanted to quit and walk away from everything. He just wanted to jump on the next plane and fly back home to Vicki and the kids. He missed her embrace. He was feeling more than a little touch starved right now. Alcohol hadn’t been doing much to dull the pain either, and he’d already gotten one warning for showing up hungover to work.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, willing himself to just disappear. Even talking to Vicki on the phone hadn’t done anything to make him feel better. Heck, even Darius hadn’t been able to cheer him up when he had called him a week ago. Misha just hated life right now and nothing seemed to be making things better. All his usual ‘fixes’ were broken.</p><p>Maybe he should just run away. Send in his resignation letter via email and pack his bags. Catch the first flight out of Vancouver and just go anywhere. He doubted anyone would miss him right now. Even the fans seemed to be against him given the messages of hate he’d been seeing all over his timeline. He really needed to stay off Twitter. Too many people wishing for his death.</p><p>He swallowed as he felt tears stinging his eyes again. He knew he was in a dark place right now, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Normally when he was down he’d call up Danneel and she would be able to pick him back up again. He didn’t dare call her though, not with the fight between him and Jensen.</p><p>Jensen. He sighed again. He should have known it was only a matter of time before things went south between them. They had been riding a high for too long. Maybe this whole fight had been bubbling below the surface and he hadn’t realised it. The prank had been pretty bad too. Why Jensen had even gone through with it when the risk was so great should tell him enough. The fact he hadn’t apologised and instead had told Misha to lighten up showed how little he truly cared.</p><p>Misha shifted so that he could take a long drink from his bottle. He hadn’t even bothered with a glass for the wine, instead drinking it straight from the bottle. He’d started the bottle the night before so there was still half of it left, and he had a feeling he’d polish the rest of it off tonight. He didn’t have work in the morning at least so there would be no one to complain if he did end up hungover again.</p><p>The sound of muffled music caused Misha to snap his eyes open. For a second he wondered if one of his neighbours had their radio up too loud but he realised that it sounded closer than that. He frowned, pushing himself half up so that he could listen properly. That was definitely the sound of an acoustic guitar.</p><p>Setting his wine down on the coffee table Misha swung himself up, padding barefoot through the dark toward the front door. He hit the lights as he passed them, wincing slightly at the brightness. The music got louder as he neared the entrance and he was dead certain he could make out the sound of someone singing now.</p><p>With a moment of hesitation he cracked open the front door and peeked out. His eyes widened as he spotted Jensen, guitar in hand and singing. It took Misha a moment to register the song. ‘Please Forgive Me’. Jensen was making Bryan Adams sound like an amateur. Misha let out a shaky breath as he stared at the other man who didn’t seem to have noticed him yet.</p><p>He opened the door a little tiny bit more, this time Jensen seeming to catch the movement. Jensen’s beautiful green eyes locked with Misha’s and he didn’t stop singing. Misha swallowed as he felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced down at himself and his rumpled clothes, knowing he must look a mess with his bed hair and five o’clock shadow.</p><p>Mind you Jensen didn’t look that much better. He looked like he hadn’t had a good night sleep in a week, dark circles around his eyes that Misha hadn’t noticed under all the makeup they had to wear on set. His own clothing looked like he’d slept in them. He wasn’t his immaculate self.</p><p>Jensen finished the song, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Misha hesitated a moment, then opened the door wider in invitation. He stepped back as Jensen entered the apartment with his guitar, Misha closing the door being him. He followed Jensen back into the lounge, feeling a twang of humiliation as he saw Jensen take in all of the empty booze bottles and takeaway containers. Misha was normally tidy but he just hadn’t had the motivation over recent weeks.</p><p>Jensen sat on one end of the couch with the guitar in his lap, Misha dropping onto the other. He couldn’t make eye contact with Jensen.</p><p>Jensen cleared his throat. “You okay?”</p><p>“No,” Misha answered honestly.</p><p>“Shit, Mish,” Jensen said. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I still don’t know what you were thinking,” Misha said, his anger bubbling up. “Do you realise how badly I could have gotten hurt?”</p><p>“I know,” Jensen said. “I wasn’t thinking. I realise that now.”</p><p>“Whose idea was it anyway?”</p><p>“Mine,” Jensen said softly.</p><p>Misha let out a long sigh, closing his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jensen said again. “I thought it would be funny.”</p><p>“It’s only funny if everybody is laughing,” Misha reminded him.</p><p>“I know. I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I never should have dragged Jared into it either.”</p><p>“No, you shouldn’t have,” Misha said. “He always takes things too far. You know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Jensen absently strummed the strings of his guitar. “I should have checked you were alright.”</p><p>“There are a lot of ‘should haves’,” Misha said. “The fact is you didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jensen swallowed. “I shouldn’t have been so rough on you lately. I know you’ve been doing it tough.”</p><p>“You have no fucking idea what I’ve been going through,” Misha said angrily. “That prank was the icing on the cake.”</p><p>Jensen bit his lip. “Please let me make it up to you.”</p><p>“How?” Misha asked. “You can’t just waltz up to my door and serenade me to make everything better.”</p><p>“I know.” Jensen said. “Let me take you out somewhere. Dinner. A movie.”</p><p>“A date?” Misha asked. “After the shit you pulled?”</p><p>“Please Mish, I’m trying here,” Jensen said.</p><p>“’Trying’ being the key word,” Misha said, snagging his bottle of wine and standing, crossing to the window and gazing out into the darkness. He was still so angry he didn’t know how to calm down. Just seeing Jensen had brought it back.</p><p>He heard the strumming of the guitar again, and it took Misha a moment to recognise another Bryan Adam’s song. ‘Everything I Do’. He rolled his eyes, swigging straight from the bottle. He listened as Jensen sang, Misha closing his eyes and just taking in his beautiful voice. It had a calming effect and Misha hated that.</p><p>Eventually the song gave way to another Bryan Adams song. ‘Heaven’. He was definitely starting to pick up a theme. He listened, drinking from the wine bottle and feeling his anger slowly starting to simmer down.</p><p>As Jensen strummed the song to a close Misha found his voice. “Should I start calling you ‘Bryan’?”</p><p>He heard Jensen chuckle and the opening notes to Bon Jovi’s ‘Always’. There was definitely a theme. Misha shook his head as he let Jensen sing it out. Misha swallowed the lump in his throat as he ran through the options in his head. He could hear from the emotion in Jensen’s voice as he sang that he was being sincere. Eventually Misha turned and walked back over to the couch, sinking back down onto it and watching Jensen as he finished playing to song.</p><p>“You really are just planning on serenading me, aren’t you,” Misha said.</p><p>“Is it working?” Jensen asked.</p><p>“A little,” Misha admitted. “You really are going to have to make up for it you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Jensen said. “For a start I’m going to make sure that dick director never works on Supernatural again.”</p><p>Misha frowned. “You know about that?”</p><p>“It was hard to miss it,” Jensen said. “He said some awful things about you, man.”</p><p>“He did,” Misha said.</p><p>“And I know about the twitter thing,” Jensen said.</p><p>“I think everyone knows about that,” Misha said. “I got a warning email from the CW bosses about it.”</p><p>“Shit,” Jensen said. “I didn’t realise it was that bad.”</p><p>“It’s not the first time I’ve had a warning,” Misha said. ‘Doubt it will be the last.”</p><p>“It got blown way out of proportion,” Jensen said.</p><p>“Agree to disagree,” Misha said.</p><p>Jensen swallowed. “And then I fucked things up even more.”</p><p>“You did,” Misha said. “I needed you and you did that.”</p><p>“I’m  sorry,” Jensen said again.</p><p>“You keep saying that,” Misha said. “But do you actually mean it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jensen said. “I mean it. You have no idea how much I mean it.”</p><p>Misha narrowed his eyes. “Did Danneel put you up to this?”</p><p>“No,” Jensen said. “I didn’t even tell her we were fighting.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jensen averted his eyes. “Mish, if she knew what I did to you…”</p><p>Misha raised a brow. “So you <em>are</em> here because of Danneel.”</p><p>“No! No.” Jensen shook his head. “I’m here because of you. I miss you.”</p><p>Misha humpfed, going to take another drink from his bottle. Before he could Jensen reached out and snatched it out of his hands. “What the fuck!?”</p><p>“Stop doing this to yourself,” Jensen pleaded. “Please.”</p><p>“This is my house, Jensen,” Misha said.</p><p>“Please,” Jensen said again, his eyes shimmering. “Stop hurting yourself.”</p><p>Misha glared at him and set his jaw, Jensen returning his look with one of worry and sincerity. Jensen set the guitar down and scooted along the couch to be closer to Misha, Misha shifting back a bit so that he was pressed against the arm. Jensen rested a hand on Misha’s thigh, bringing his other hand up to cup Misha’s jaw.</p><p>“I love you, Misha,” Jensen said.</p><p>Misha felt his breath catch in his throat, but he still couldn’t let his anger go. “Well you have a funny way of showing it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Jensen said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.”</p><p>Misha stared at him for a long while before pulling away and standing up. He crossed back to the window to gaze out, in the reflection seeing Jensen looking hurt behind him. He watched as Jensen picked up his guitar again. A few seconds later Jensen began to sing again. ‘You Were Always on My Mind’ by Elvis.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Misha muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.</p><p>Jensen stood and slowly approached him, still singing the song. He stopped just behind him, his rich voice serenading the song. Misha could feel the last of his defences falling. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay angry with Jensen. Not with the way he was singing his heart out to him, slowly destroying Misha all over again.</p><p>“I hate you,” Misha said, slowly turning to face Jensen.</p><p>Jensen smiled as he kept singing, his eyes filled with the awe and love Misha had come to expect from him. Slowly the song came to a close, Jensen setting the guitar down against the window and pulling Misha to him. Misha allowed himself to be pulled. He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen buried his face into his neck.</p><p>“Please forgive me,” Jensen whispered.</p><p>Misha sighed heavily. “Okay. I forgive you.”</p><p>Jensen pulled back to look at him, the look of awe plastered on his face. Misha smiled faintly at him, the last of his anger evaporating. Jensen returned the smile, and leaning in he pressed a gentle kiss to Misha’s lips. Misha returned it, his fingers running through Jensen’s hair as he lost himself in the kiss. The kiss slowly became deeper and more passionate, mapping out well known territory. Misha could feel Jensen pouring all his love into the kiss.</p><p>They reluctantly pulled apart when the need to breathe became too much, Jensen resting his forehead against Misha’s.</p><p>“I love you,” Jensen said softly.</p><p>“Love you too,” Misha replied.</p><p>Jensen grinned, bumping his nose against Misha’s. “Let’s not fight ever again.”</p><p>“Don’t prank me like that ever again,” Misha said.</p><p>“I promise,” Jensen replied. “And I promise I’ll be there the next time you need me.”</p><p>“Please,” Misha said. “You have no idea how bad it’s been.”</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me,” Jensen said. “We’re really going to have to talk this one out, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yes we are,” Misha said. “Jared too.”</p><p>“Shit. Jared.” Jensen sighed, his breath playing over Misha’s face. “I should never have dragged him into this.”</p><p>“No, you shouldn’t have,” Misha said. “You also really need to tell Danneel.”</p><p>“Does Vicki know?”</p><p>“Of course,” Misha said. “We have no secrets.”</p><p>“I envy you,” Jensen said. “Danneel’s going to have my ass.”</p><p>“Good,” Misha said. “You deserve it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I really do.” He kissed Misha again. “Would it be asking too much to stay the night?”</p><p>Misha moved his arm so that he could check his watch, seeing the late hour. “I guess you can. But you’re sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>“I deserve that,” Jensen said, licking his lips. “I promise I’ll start making it up to you tomorrow. I’ll make you breakfast in bed, and then I’ll even clean your apartment.”</p><p>“That’s a start,” Misha said. “Give me a massage and take me out to dinner and you’ll be on the right path.”</p><p>“You’re really going to make me work for this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Misha said.</p><p>“Understandable.” Jensen kissed him again. “Just promise me one thing.”</p><p>Misha raised a brow.</p><p>“No alcohol for 24 hours,” Jensen said. “Please.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>